


Defiance

by RavishinginRed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Blame Tumblr, Major writers block so I drew something instead, My First Fanart, There isn't enough Sherlolly fanart on here, implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishinginRed/pseuds/RavishinginRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock buries his fingers in Molly’s hair, a gentle defiance as the first glimmer of dawn emerges, attempting to break them into two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

  

 

Charcoal and pencil on toned paper.   Please don't repost or edit.  

Please visit me on [tumblr](http://ravishing-in-red.tumblr.com/), though I do warn you, I kinda suck at it.   


End file.
